


Adorable

by HanaHimus



Series: Ficlet A Day - August [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira and rabbits at Karukozaka High.





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I'll upload all ficlets I write, because why not?
> 
>  
> 
> Why rabbits? Because Devilman OVA reference to follow the reference theme of Akira.
> 
> ...Only both rabbits end up unlucky in this one
> 
> Day 2: Akira - Adorable

Akira wouldn't usually describe someone or something as adorable, but every word was sure to have a use at some point. And the rabbits at Karukozaka were just about the only thing he could think to apply that specific word to. Not that he'd ever outright use that word to describe them to someone. 

No, the only time the word passed his lips was when he was alone with the two rabbits. A mumbled question of  _ how  _ they could possibly be so adorable as he fed or pat them. The rabbits couldn't reply, of course, but that was fine, Akira didn't want an answer, anyway. It was just nice being able to sit around with them. 

And then, one day he found them dead in their cage. The blood around and the injuries on the little critters told Akira is wasn't even close to natural causes, either. Someone had killed the rabbits sometime between him leaving the day before and now. And, well…

“You guys aren't really adorable anymore, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic will be a DDS character with excitement as the word of the fic.


End file.
